2015/Guild Announcements/Club Verge
January 21 Eye Glow Bright? Yes, Certainly! Eye Glow Bright? Yes, Certainly! - NPC P.U.G. Wed Jan 21 2015 10:01:18 Good day, esteemed Vergers! Such luxury, such bliss! You see, I hired many a famed tailor to handcraft the latest addition to my beloved Club Verge. In fact, I was so adamant about the hand part of handcrafting that I would simply not allow for the use of a sewing machine. Or a needle. Or thread, even. It's a miracle that these garments stay together, and so it is a miracle I present you with. Only the best for my privileged circle! - Eye Glow Bright is here for your collecting pleasure. I've also sought fit to reintroduce the famed January Mythrill items and bundles at a modestly discounted fare! Why if I were a lesser dog, I might drool at the thought. As it stands, I merely dribble ever so slightly. Enjoy, dear Vergers! Visit Club Verge! 28 Elegant Fatal Assassin’s Rose Locks! Elegant Fatal Assassin’s Rose Locks! - NPC P.U.G. Wed Jan 28 2015 13:01:31 Dear Vergers, I daresay that the wondrous marvel of item excellence I have traveled far and wide to fetch for you is the most beautiful one yet. Now, I’m of course fetching that as a dear friend and associate, and certainly not as any sort of “pet.” I’ll not subjugate myself to such language! Woof, I say. Woof, indeed! - Pardon the excitement. You see, Elegant Fatal Asassin’s Rose Locks were actually carefully hidden in a remarkably large jar of peanut butter until their recent discovery, and the hours of feverish grooming required to remove it all have left my tongue quite undignified. No task is too degrading for my esteemed Vergers, however! Come and look upon the fruit of my labor for yourselves. Visit Club Verge! February 14 Love Messenger Service Love Messenger Service - NPC P.U.G. Sat Feb 14 2015 12:02:46 What ho, delightful Vergers! I daresay, you are all looking positively splendid. Is that the healthy blush of someone in love? I do joke, of course. That unmistakably tint on your cheeks is much more likely a reaction to seeing my darling visage, is it not? I feel similarly when presented with a delicate filet mignon or perhaps a nice rawhide bone. Here, a gift for you: - The Love Messenger Service is quite reputable, and rather adorable as well! If you've anything of note to deliver, pass it off to this charming young delivery girl. Do stop by Club Verge to meet her. It took a whole lot of note sending of my own to get here here! Adieu, fine Vergers! Visit Club Verge! 20 Tactician of the Stars! Tactician of the Stars! - NPC P.U.G. Fri Feb 20 2015 14:02:27 A most splendid day to you, dear Vergers! It would be most prudent to remind you that it is of course highly polite to rub one's nose upon the ground to make groundbreaking new discoveries. Whether those advancements present themselves in the form of an unfamiliar derriere or a majestic new collection of gorgeous poses and stunning looks is no matter! The joy lies in the search, you see. That said, in searching, I have discovered a most miraculous find to share with you, delightful Vergers. Do take a look: - This marvelously charming new collectible is now available in Club Verge, but only to my most esteemed of customers. Of course, that does mean you, my dears. The darling Tactician of the Stars will be enjoying herself in Club Verge while we humbly await your arrival. Woof, I say! Woof indeed! Please forgive my enthusiasm, but I'm so pleased to know you'll be visiting shortly! Visit Club Verge! 28 Precious World Protector! Precious World Protector! - NPC P.U.G. Sat Feb 28 2015 14:02:58 Salutations, dear Vergers! Why, It's such a lovely day outside that I've half a mind to engage in some hole digging and ball chasing. Of course, the holes I dig are done with delicate mining machinery and the ball I chase is made of solid diamond, but you grasp the gist of the sentiment. It's positively beautiful out! The sun is shining, the air is fresh, and I've a fabulous new collectible waiting in my shop! - Precious World Protector is positively delightful to behold. This charming new recruit has made Club Verge her home for a short while, so do stop by and meet this darling guest when time permits. Good day, my esteemed Vergers! Visit Club Verge! 05 Cherry Pop has arrived! Cherry Pop has arrived! - NPC P.U.G. Tue May 5 2015 11:05:45 Greetings yet again, esteemed Vergers! Woof, I say! Oh, forgive my undue excitement. You see, it's just been such a while since I've had the time to share with you another of my gorgeous creations. I made a great many during our time apart, of course, but I unfortunately had to toss the lot away upon completion. They were beautiful in their own right-- glorious, in fact-- but none had quite the majesty to qualify them for sale in the famous Club Verge. Without further ado, allow me to whip aside the veil and show you my latest masterpiece! - Cherry Pop has arrived! Unfortunately, due to my various canine diet restrictions and rather unfitting stature, I can partake neither in the tasty beverage itself nor my own fashion creation! A pity, truly, but I'm quite glad to share it with you, my lovely Vergers! Do stop by and see it soon. Visit Club Verge! 07 Club Verge Clearance! Club Verge Clearance! - NPC P.U.G. Thu May 7 2015 14:05:39 Hello yet again, my delightful Vergers! As perhaps you might have noticed, the shelves of Club Verge are littered with the treasures of adventures long completed. Why, how am I to be on the defining edge of trend and style with such old wares taking up my valuable display space? I believe it's time for a clean up. As such, many items will be leaving Club Verge on May 8th, 2015 at 3 PM PDT. This items slated to be vanishing include nearly everything but the Mythrill gear and my darling new Cherry Pop. If there's anything in the shop you've had your discerning eye resting upon, I say now is the time to fetch it! Look forward to new arrivals in Club Verge just as soon as I dig them up from the local botanical preserve. Toodle-oo! Visit Club Verge! 12 New finds in Club Verge! New finds in Club Verge! - NPC P.U.G. Tue May 12 2015 12:05:05 Gracious day, delightful Vergers! And a most exciting one at that, I daresay. Why, have any of you so much as noticed the frankly astounding new bundles I've carefully placed upon my shelves? Yes, the rumors are in fact true! Oh dear, no, not the ones surrounding my inability to sleep on a spot of floor unless I encircle it three times or more. That's a rotten stereotype indeed. I'm of course referring to the rumors about Club Verge holding the rights to an amazing new exclusive bundle! - Yes, the Tranquil Garden Hanabi Swordsmaster Bundle is as much as treasure as it is a mouthful. Not only does it feature ten copies of the new Tranquil Garden chance item, but also two brand new exclusive rewards. You can fetch it from my shop, where it will be waiting patiently until May 31st. Dashing, isn't it? You may also have noticed that there are an amount of large bundles of chance items in Club Verge at a charming discount per unit. Buying in bulk does save, you know! Should you like to take a peek at any of these fine new wares, do visit me in the shop sometime soon. Woof, I say! Woof! Oh, do forgive the enthusiasm, dear Vergers. Ta-ta! Visit Club Verge! 13 Animated Wings for Club Verge! Animated Wings for Club Verge! - NPC P.U.G. Wed May 13 2015 13:05:27 Hello again, my esteemed Vergers! So glad to be making your acquaintance yet again this week. It's been quite eventful, has it not? Ah, but of course I digress. I'm actually here to discuss the fabulous new wings that have just been delivered to Club Verge by a most threatening mailman. Why, I'm not sure what it is about the relationship between mailmen and canines, but I must say that I have simply never met one whom I trusted. Perhaps a stern woof or two keeps them in line, but something about those dedicated delivery people makes my fur stand right on end. But of course, the mailman is a necessary evil to combat when earning such rich and lovely prizes as these: - - The Astra: Bubblegum Ascending Wings and Astra: Melty Kiss Ascending Wings are now available in Club Verge for all of my delightful guests to interact with. I'll gladly keep these four paws situated firmly on solid ground, but those of you with high aspirations should deeply consider taking a test flight with the help of these lovely new arrivals. Until we meet again, Vergers: Toodle-oo! Visit Club Verge! 16 New Club Verge Wares! New Club Verge Wares! - NPC P.U.G. Sat May 16 2015 13:05:20 Greetings once more, delightful Vergers! Why, it took a mere twelve hours of nonstop sewing, but I finally managed to use my regrettably thumbless paws to procure a stunning new collection of finds to display in the exclusive Club Verge. Normally, my team of world class tailors and designers would have undertaken this rather exhausting task, but it seems they were a tad occupied elsewhere. Well, rather than dwell on the task, let's celebrate the rewards! - - The Radiant Wartorn Dancer and Mysterious Wartorn Dancer are now available in Club Verge! Do take a mere moment or two to stop by and observe their splendor in person. Meanwhile, I'd rather like to take a short...zzzz.....zzzzz.... oh, dear me! I'd better get going. See you soon, Vergers! Visit Club Verge! June 04 New Items in Club Verge! New Items in Club Verge! - NPC P.U.G. Thu Jun 4, 2015 12:06:23 Salutations, delightful Vergers! As you might have noticed, a few of our latest Club Verge additions have not been whispered in secret directly into the ears of our Club Verge contributors, but rather bellowed across the land for everyone to hear! Consider this a bit of zeal on my part. A humble canine am I, but I can hardly bear the weight of all these absolutely remarkable new releases on my own, you know. Ah, but I've not forsaken my loyal Vergers. Oh, do see what's new in stock: - - Sandman's Cerulean Style and Jack's Frosty Attitude are now available in Club Verge. Merely tighten your collar, clip on your leash, and head on over to the Club to acquire your own astounding arrival. Or, if you're of the decidedly human persuasion, you may skip steps one and two and go straight to the shop. I'll be expecting you! 10 New Items in Club Verge! New Items in Club Verge! - NPC P.U.G. Wed Jun 10 2015 16:06:40 Salutations, delightful Vergers! We have two exquisite additions added to our very own shelves of Club Verge. It brings me joy to introduce these new outfits for you to enjoy. Shall we take a look? - - Silently Vigilant Hound and Demure Seraphic Fox are now available in Club Verge. Aren't these items a delight for our human friends? I thought so as well. As always, I'll be humbly waiting for you to stop by Club Verge.Toodle-loo for now! 12 Melon Instant Doki is here! Melon Instant Doki is here! - NPC P.U.G. Fri Jun 12 2015 12:06:50 Ah, hello dear Vergers. I seem to have crossed a few wires in the transmission process for these quick announcements. Not a problem! You know what they say about us pugs: we adapt. That's precisely why I can walk on just two legs, and why I can occasionally emit a high pitched ultrasonic screech to stun any potential shoplifters. Ah, but I digress. Take a look at what fabulosities my efforts have wrought: - The gorgeous and mouthwatering Melon Instant Doki is now available in Club Verge! Do stop by when you find a moment's rest, my delightful Vergers. I shall see you shortly, I do hope. Farewell for now! October 31 The Club Verge Midnight Bundle is here! The Club Verge Midnight Bundle is here! - NPC P.U.G. Date Fri Oct 30 2015 21:10:44 Ho there, my frightfully festive Vergers! I expect you're having quite the wonderful Halloween? I feel as though this particular treat may be the best one of all! If I may direct your attention for just a moment, you can take in the astounding new arrival I've in store: - This wonderful surprise offers you a chance to partake in the wonders within some of our newest and most stunning chance items! You may open it up to reveal a 25 pack of Netherhood, a 25 pack of A Manner of Speech, a 25 pack of Midnight Circus, and TWO new exclusive treasures: The lovely Famulus Distractus and the bold Crystal Witch Icicle!! This wondrous collection not only comes to you at a fabulous discount per unit, but a single purchase will also allow you to redeem all of your Midnight Scare Tier rewards not just once, but twice! Why, there's even some change to spare so you can have a fabulous running start at meeting the requirements for the Bonus Tier rewards. Do stop by Club Verge to take a closer look at this wondrous discovery. Toodle-oo! Category:Shop announcements